Save yourselves
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel all meet at juvinile hall. They make plans to escape. Then they all get caught by none other than the school. This is as if they weren't taken at birth. Read and REVIEW!
1. Preface M

**So, a new story. New story line. Same characters. Different names.**

**Maddison (Maddi) Ride - 16 (max), Ryan (Shade) Hunter - 16 (fang), Jeffrey (Jeff) Grifiths - 16 (Iggy), Jamima (Rose) Call - 13 (Nudge), Gerik (Pow) Daniles - 10 (Gazzy), Angelica (Ruby) Daniles - 8 (angel), Hanna Martinez - 14 (Ella), Cally Martinez - 36 (Dr. M), Jim Batulred- 40 (Jeb), Dem Batulred - 9 (Ari) and Danile Cross - 16 (Dylan)  
**

**My own created character is Jodi Craigs a 15 year old winged mutant. Ryan/Fangs sister.**

**I'm sorry if they end up with different hair/eye colour.  
**

_

* * *

_**Preface**

I looked into his dark blue eyes**. **I was drowning in them. I wanted to resurface but it was impossible. I was enchanted by them. They held mine in place. His hand brushed my cheek. Before moving my hair out my face. A crooked, lopsided smile formed on his face. I was still held in place. That was the only thing that bugged me. He chuckled before averting his eyes away. I was slightly sad. I stared at his face. It had turned sad. I hadn't done anything. He had thought that I...

I moved towards him. Not even thinking. I put one hand on his shoulder as I stood in front of him. I then stood up on my toes. I placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. I locked eyes with him once again. This time managing to float and not drown. He smiled and his face started getting closer to mine.

* * *

**Is this good or bad. Any names I left out that you want changed. Please oh please REVIEW!**


	2. The almost murder

**_Chapter one is now here. please enjoy!

* * *

_Maddison (Maddi) Ride - 15 (max), Ryan (Shade) Hunter - 15 (fang), Jeffrey (Jeff) Grifiths - 15 (Iggy), Jamima (Rose) Call - 13 (Nudge), Gerik (Pow) Daniles - 10 (Gazzy), Angelica (Ruby) Daniles - 8 (angel), Hanna Martinez - 14 (Ella), Cally Martinez - 36 (Dr. M), Jim Batulred- 40 (Jeb), Dem Batulred - 9 (Ari) and Danile Cross - 16 (Dylan)  
**

**My own created character is Jodi Craigs a 15 year old winged mutant. Ryan/Fangs sister.**

**I'm sorry if they end up with different hair/eye colour.  
**

_

* * *

_

**Maddi/Max**

I hated life. 1/ i was a winged freak 2/ i was a tough ass bitch 3/ I have a normal human sister and mum and 4/ I'm the only THING on this planet that i know about.

I had no friends. I was a loner. I always got in fights, I always got blamed for things that other people did. Ya know something, I never cared, I never cared for anyone except Mum and Hanna.

I was walking down a street one day when a guy dragged me by the hair into an ally way. He had curly ginger hair, gray eyes, tan skin and stunk of alcohol.

"Your gunny be mine bhitch." he slurred. I liked that word he said bhitch. Well he was drunk and attempting to say bitch. But what he said was B-h-itch.

So i turned to him and said "No I ain't" And then he slapped me. I was angry. He had annoyed me, pushed me over my limit and I was going crazy with anger now. I turned and saw a turned off security camera.

So I kneed him where the sun don't shine. I kicked him, punched, him and definitely broke a good few bones. He was bleeding badly. His breathing was slower than normal. I heard an ambulance and police car on the way. I looked up to see the security camera on.

The police car and ambulance pulled up. The police man came up to me. "Why did you attack this man miss."

"He was going to rape me." I stated stubbornly.

"Maddison Ride." the police officer growled. I flinched slightly. "You already have a criminal record. You were given one last chance after what happened with Coline. So now it's Juvenile hall for you." i

I groaned. I had been warned. Now I was gonna be with a bunch of horrible normal kids. Well at least there will be no one that I will like. Which is a good thing. As long as I'm alone no one will get hurt. No one can know my secret.

I got into the police cruiser. And we began to drive slowly to my house, so a/ i could get questioned, b/ get dressed and c/ tell mum i'm off to juvy hall.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. White fashionably ripped skinnies, a black tank top, a black hoodie and black converse. I had green and brown eyes, olive/tan skin, slight freckles and shoulder length dark brown hair. I was 5'5. I walked downstairs and the police took me out to the cruiser outside. I had been questioned earlier and had been aloud to change before heading out to the station before going to the court then getting the bus to juvy. How fun. Not.

* * *

**Bad or Good? **

**tell me in a...**

**REVIEW!**

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U


	3. The thief

**_Chapter 2 is now here. please enjoy!

* * *

_Madison (Maddi) Ride - 15 (max), Ryan (Shade) Hunter - 15 (fang), Jeffrey (Jeff) Grifiths - 15 (Iggy), Jamima (Rose) Call - 13 (Nudge), Gerik (Pow) Daniles - 10 (Gazzy), Angelica (Ruby) Daniles - 8 (angel), Hanna Martinez - 14 (Ella), Cally Martinez - 36 (Dr. M), Jim Batulred- 40 (Jeb), Dem Batulred - 9 (Ari) and Danile Cross - 16 (Dylan)  
**

**My own created character is Jodi Craigs a 15 year old winged mutant. Ryan/Fangs sister.**

**I'm sorry if they end up with different hair/eye colour. Changed some powers/swapped some powers. Iggy isn't blind because they were never at the school so he never had his eyes tester on.  
**

_

* * *

_

I looked away. Damn, what was I doing. I turned and fled. I ran and ran. She was lying. I was the one, the only. No one could be stupid enough to make more than one. Maybe though. She had been right. I saw the facility I was looking for. I picked up a shrp rock as I was running.

_If there is more then I wouldn't be as alone. _I thought. But I was not wrong. Not today, Nor tomorrow. I was alone. The only rubbish life form.

I lifted my arm and threw the rock at a window. It smashed. I skidded to a halt. Wow. I was breaking into here. Part of me yelled 'Run away' and the other part yelled 'stay you will find the truth.'

I went in and found a file cabinet. I opened it. There was files. I picked them up and sat down.

_The 6 successful mutants,_

_Experiment 12576990 - Madison Ride - 25/06/1990 - Ohio - Raven DNA - power of Lava, Fire, Steam, anything hot.  
_

_Experiment 12576991 - Ryan Hunter - 10/07/1990 - New Orleans - Golden Eagle DNA - power of wind/invisibility/change how he and others look.  
_

_Experiment 12576992 - Jeffery Griffiths - 16/11/1990 - New York - Hawk DNA - power of water/great vision.  
_

_Experiment 12576993 - Jamima Call - 20/09/1992 - Washington - Blue-tit DNA - can hack into anything/mind shield.  
_

_Experiment 12576994 - Gerik Daniles - 17/01/1995 - Texas - mimic anything/control minds.  
_

_Experiment 12576995 - Angelica Daniles - 25/09/1997 - Texas - Read thoughts/send thoughts.  
_

Six other experiments out there. i put the documents back except the one i read. Then I heard police sirens. I sighed. Juvy hall here I come, i thought bitterly.

* * *

We had been to my house. I had been questioned and now I was headed for Juvy hall. But I knew one thing I wasn't the only one. There was others. I would find them. But I was still worried. It was that one part of the letter.

_All experiments must be taken away before they become an adult. We need them. Nor do they realize that they will never settle down with another person. They have each other created for them. A perfect other half. If they see each other thay will for for each other immediately. Madison & Ryan, Jeffery & Angelica and Gerik and Jamima._

* * *

**Bad or Good? **

**tell me in a...**

**REVIEW!**

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U


	4. read this

**This is a A/N.**

**Sorry people but I need more reviews. At least 5 reviews per chapter. If i don't get the reviews i need i won't update.**

**Sorry people but if you like my stories you have to tell me. If you don't like them, you have to tell me.**

**Please 5 reviews per chapter at the least.**

**thanks.  
**


	5. The bomber

**_Chapter 2 is now here. please enjoy!

* * *

_Madison (Maddi) Ride - 15 (max), Ryan (Shade) Hunter - 15 (fang), Jeffrey (Jeff) Grifiths - 15 (Iggy), Jamima (Rose) Call - 13 (Nudge), Gerik (Pow) Daniles - 10 (Gazzy), Angelica (Ruby) Daniles - 8 (angel), Hanna Martinez - 14 (Ella), Cally Martinez - 36 (Dr. M), Jim Batulred- 40 (Jeb), Dem Batulred - 9 (Ari) and Danile Cross - 16 (Dylan)  
**

**My own created character is Jodi Craigs a 15 year old winged mutant. Ryan/Fangs sister.**

**I'm sorry if they end up with different hair/eye colour. Changed some powers/swapped some powers. Iggy isn't blind because they were never at the school so he never had his eyes tested on.  
**

_

* * *

_

I grinned at my handy work. Man I was good at what I did. I was alone. I had noticed a boy dressed all in black, run out of the building with files. I smirked as I set down 'big beast'. Man it was big. I had always loved explosions. It started my building bombs. No one knew about what had happened in this building except that boy possibly... But anyway. I grinned at my revenge. They deserved the loss of this building. The building where it all started. I smiled as i took out my lighter.

"You deserve this you bitch." I whispered.

I had never got over her betrayal. Damn she had been so nice, drew me in. I had been an idiot. And now for my revenge. I knew she was still in the building. I placed the ighter up against the wire and threw the bomb at the building.

I dived behind a rock. The police siren heard in the distance. I walked towards the sound of the siren.

"Son do you know what caused the bomb to go off?" An officer asked as the car stopped next to me. I looked him in the eye and said "Yes sir. I set off a bomb as a test. I want to work for the FBI or Army as a bomb maker." Which was true just not the whole truth.

"I'm sorry lad but that's Juvenile hall for you."

* * *

I sighed in the back of the cruiser.

It was okay but I would never trust anyone. It was my 'rare bird kid rule' yep. Thats me a rare crazy bird kid. 98% human 2% bird. I have wings hehe. Just thought you'd like to know.

* * *

**Bad or Good? **

**tell me in a...**

**REVIEW! Remember I need 5 reviews for this chapter.  
**

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U

/\ /\  
0 0  
U


	6. Dreaded Authors Note

**Hey guys. This A/N is getting posted up on all my stories. I'm putting up my best work and I'm not getting enough reviews. I look and see others with hundreds of reviews after 14 chapters. And they have a lot after 5. I'm feeling really bad now after this.**

**There is one story I may continue with but if the reviews drop, or I don't seem to be getting enough then I'll stop that one to. I really do enjoy writting but I don't think I'll become an author now when I grow up. I'll possibly become a chef or photographer.**

**I don't know how long it will be till I update again. Just jive it a few months for the majority of my stories. All I wanted was five reviews a chapter and i get 1 every 2 chapters.**

**farewell for now.**

**Caitlyn.  
**


	7. The Vision

**You guys are lucky. This story gets me the most reviews so I'm updating. How lucky.**

**Oh I'm going to add in a oc. Hehehe.**

**

* * *

**

Gazzy pov.

Damn, she's really done it this time, I can hear the sirens not that far away. She just has to do this kind of thing.

"Angelica." I whisper hurriedly. Her golden head pops up and she pulls her self out the pipe, clutching a small black scottie dog. She grabs my hand and drags me along the maze of walls, doors, ect. I am confused when she drags me the simplest way. I would have thought, she'd have made it difficult for the police to find us, I know I would have.

"Angelica?" I questioned as she ran out into the street. She shook her head and dragged me further. It reminded me of the time she had told me about her vision.

_Flash back._

_"Gerik, I h...had a vision." Angelica whispered sitting next to me in out tree house._

_"What about?" I asked._

_"Well," She began and then her voice went deep and hollow like the prophecy kind of thing. "One fateful day you will rescue a black scottie dog, from the institute, then yous will be taken to juvenile hall, you will meet four others like yous and escape, the school will be after you, you's will be kidnapped and taken there. Maddie and Ryan will fall in love, and last of all yous all have to save the world and defeat itex."_

"Crap," I muttered to myself.

"Stop in the name of the law." Came a cops voice.

**(_Gazzy is bold/italics._**_ Angel is underlined italics._**)**

_**You've done it this time. And this time, we might not be able to get out of it.**_

_Ha, yes this is meant to happen, trust me._

But I was starting to wonder if I really could trust her.

* * *

**OMG I updated :D**

**Love y'all.**

**It's the summer holidays over here so expect slightly more common updates.**

**do any of you people have facebook? if you do have you got that colour change thingy?**

**Caitlyn.  
**


	8. Maddie Ride and Ryan Hunter

**So a few weeks ago I decided yeah I'll update again and then my stupid mum goes - Your banned from your laptop for a month. Cos I was an hour late home. Cos my phone had the wrong time. Anyway sorry about my burst out, I wasn't in a good mood and people at school keep telling me I'm a crap writer and that I shouldn't do this kinda thing cos everyone will find it all crap. Not very good for your esteem btw.**

**Disclaimer - Max Ride characters belong to *drum Roll* JP!**

**On to the story ;)

* * *

**

**Max pov**

I sat down on the bus that would take me to the jail. I was to ride with some other guy who stole some 'important' files. Wow I bet he felt so bad ass. Considering Important files now a days means, what we are learning at school, which is N.O.T.H.I.N.G. So whatever he took shouldn't be too important. I sat back and closed my eyes just as the bus stopped and I heard the doors open. I never bothered to open my eyes.

"Are you Ryan Hunter? The guy who stole the Institutes most important files?" The bus driver asked.

"Yeah." The guy replied. I heard the doors close and the guys footsteps headed closer to me and he took the seat behind me. I opened my eyes and turned to face him. He had olive skin, black hair, black eyes, slim yet muscular, four inches taller than me and he had pale full lips which looked so kissable. _Bad Maddie. _I thought to my self.

"Hey I'm Madison Ride. But you can call me Maddie." I introduced my self.

"Ryan Hunter." He stated.

"Why did you break into the Institute? I mean seriously, you must have had a reason and a serious one. I have a personal reason and that was where I was headed but I erm got side tracked." I was curious.

"Personal and privet reason, and I heard that you almost killed someone. You had said he was trying to rape you so it was self defense."

"Yeah. It was true. He was but of course I'd had a knife on me so, I got the blame and arrested."

I turned round to face the front, tears slid down my face. No one believed me. Damn Maddie Ride doesn't cry. I felt a weight on the seat and an arm go round my shoulder. I looked up to Ryan. A small smile was playing on his lips. The bus was coming to a stop. "I know who and what you are Maddie." He whispered. Then went and got off. I gasped. I saw a sheet of paper in Ryans back pocket, with the institute sign on it.

_OMG! SHIT!

* * *

_**Fang pov.**

I stepped up onto the bus.

"Are you Ryan Hunter? The guy who stole the Institutes most important files?" The bus driver asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I hated talking with a passion. I walked up the bus as it drove off from the stop. There was a girl sitting there with her eyes closed. _Ah. Miss -Almost- Murder._ I thought. I sat behind her.

She sat up after a minuet and turned to face me. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, slim muscular and the most kissable lips ever. Yep I had fallen for her and I didn't even know her na...

"Hey I'm Madison Ride. But you can call me Maddie." She introduced herself. _Oh My God. MADDISON RIDE! I FOUND ANOTHER ONE LIKE ME! ON THE WAY TO JAIL!_

"Ryan Hunter." I stated. Though wondering if she knew who I was.

"Why did you break into the Institute? I mean seriously, you must have had a reason and a serious one. I have a personal reason and that was where I was headed but I erm got side tracked." She was curious. And I wanted to tell her, I really did, but...

"Personal and privet reason, and I heard that you almost killed someone. You had said he was trying to rape you so it was self defense." I said quietly.

"Yeah. It was true. He was but of course I'd had a knife on me so, I got the blame and arrested." She whispered in a small voice.

She turned round and began sobbing, so i got up sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me. A small smile was playing on my lips. The bus was coming to a stop. "I know who and what you are Maddie." I whispered. Then went and got off. She gasped.

_Oh God what have I gotten myself into. _I thought.

* * *

**Good, or Bad?**

**please R&R to read more ;)  
**


End file.
